


Home Making

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "No Place Like Home" coda, All the coda fics today, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders why Sam hasn't made the bunker home yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Making

“You still haven't done anything to your room,” Dean sighed the next morning as he came into the main area.

Sam looked up and swallowed the scrambled eggs in his mouth. “I spend every night in your room. Why should I worry about mine?”

Dean sat next to his little brother. “Because it's your room. Your own space. You should, you know, personalize it.”

“Uh, I only claimed it as my room because you made me,” Sam argued. “Your room has enough personalization for both of us. I mean, it's got pictures of our parents and the music we grew up listening to. It's enough for me.”

“Dammit, Sam,” Dean growled, pushing himself up to get a cup of coffee.

Sam turned to his brother. “Why is this so important to you?

Dean scrubbed a hand over his mouth. “'Cause this is home.”

Sam nodded. “I know it is, Dean,” he stood and went over to stand in front of his brother. “I've had homes before. With Jessica and then Amelia. I'm not missing anything by not jazzing up my bedroom when I rarely ever sleep in that bed. Yours is much more comfortable anyway,” he winked and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. When he got no flirty response from his brother, Sam sighed. “Why is does this matter so much to you, Dean? Why are you pushing this?”

Avoiding his brother's eyes, Dean said, “This is our home, Sammy.” He raised his head. “We haven't shared a real home, one that didn't have wheels, since you were six months old. And,” Dean sighed, “this is it for me. Us, you know. You and me together like we are. So I nested because I don't want another home. Not with anyone else. Not ever.”

“Dean,” Sam said, running his hands up Dean's flanks to his shoulders. He tilted his head down to Dean gently. “This is it for me too.”

“I know,” Dean said, addressing Sam's left collarbone.

Sam ducked and kissed Dean, continuing until Dean melted into him. “You are the first person I fell in love with and the last person I'll ever love. Dean, you're home to me.”

That got his brother's attention.

“So I'm glad we have this bunker,” Sam said, “but if we lost it tomorrow, I'd be okay. Because I have you. You're all I need to be at home. Your smile, your smell, your stupid damn music. That's what home has always been to me. You.”

Dean smiled softly and leaned his head up, taking Sam's mouth in a hot kiss. “You know we haven't had sex in your bed recently. I think we should do that.”

Sam laughed and resigned himself to cold scrambled eggs for breakfast. “Good idea,” he followed behind Dean to the room that was designated his. “And maybe later,” he said, “you can help me drag some bookshelves in here.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I'll even take you to the poster place at the mall and get you one of the periodic table of elements. If you're good, you can have one with Princess Leia in a gold bikini.”

Sam kissed Dean. “Deal,” he grinned into his brother's mouth.


End file.
